


God Knows No Limit

by JamieBenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Sex Tape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes and he doesn't recognise any of the faces, he just remembers failing those bloody A-levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Knows No Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little strange to be honest, but the anon on Tumblr asked for a set-tape fic and that's what I have given her. Written a while back.

When one wakes from sleep and they recognise no one around them, don’t you think god was crossing a few boundaries? Or does god have no boundaries and he’s allowed to, with no shame make angst occurrences in the world. Is he just allowed to sit there and watch his work unfold, or does he plan the shockwaves as well?

And in god hands, Louis had suffered that terrible cruelty, succumbing to the angst of people around him, whom he did not even know. And now to fit all the stereotypical, there was a young boy sleeping in the chair next to him.

Of course Louis was struggling with the fact that he had woken up in a hospital and there was some stranger in his room, sitting beside his bed. It’s in these moments when Louis wishes he could simply go upstairs and cry to Lottie, shed tears over his own feelings and just let her be there to comfort him. But then this had never happened before and so he’d have to deal with these feelings alone, seeing as his family didn’t deem it appropriate to be here at this moment.

The boy beside Louis’ bed began to stir and sat alert when he noticed Louis, probably weirded out because he just woke up in a stranger’s hospital room, or maybe the fact that Louis had woken up.

Louis thought that the boy seemed his age, maybe older. But then Louis wanted to go snuggle up in his own bed at home and perhaps with his childhood stuffed bears (which were not to be told about to anyone) – and that probably wasn’t normal activity for a seventeen-year-old to participate in.

So when the boy beside Louis woke and stared at him, like he was bewildered, but hiding some sort of flabbergasted look that was starting to become apparent. His jaw dropped and then he pulled himself together, smiling at Louis, showing his perfect teeth. But that was when Louis noticed his hair, which was curling around transcendentally. So since Louis didn’t know the boy’s name, he came up with a nickname for him – straight. Lets just say that Louis liked opposites, but in some ways, it might just remind Louis that he couldn’t have him.

“Welcome back to the world, Louis!” The boy howled excitedly, recovering quickly from his shock.

“And you are?” Wondered Louis out loud.

The boy had stormed out of the room without answering Louis, growling something inaudible as he left and slamming the door behind him.

But Louis didn’t even know the guy, so why was he mad. Should he know him?

~*~

Louis hadn’t remembered anything at all, but he had been told some rather strange news. First; he never managed to complete his A Levels, but second; He was famous, and third; he lived with straight Harry.

So the month later when Louis was given the okay to move back home, he didn’t go to Doncaster where he remembered living, he went back to his London home in a complex with Harry.

Louis had met his fellow band members and he soon found that they weren’t too bad citizens of the world. The Irish one told cracker jokes and the darker one did too but they were witty ones that sometimes Louis just couldn’t get but he ended up laughing harder than he probably would have even if he did get the joke. The one with the soft brown eyes and hair didn’t talk much but gave Louis weary stares.

When they’d introduced themselves the fourth day after he’d woken up in the hospital and Louis had noticed that Niall was Irish immediately and not soon after he realised that Zayn was going to be his Yorkshire buddy. Liam’s accent was too hard to place and when he told him that he was from Wolverhampton, Louis was astounded. (“Are you sure mate, you sound like you’re from London.”)

So when Louis moved into his home with Harry, his stomach had lurched at the fact that they had a large packet of carrots on the counter. Louis detested them and felt like he was going to be sick just from the sight.

When Louis studied their movie collection, the only movie that he recognised was Grease but he just wasn’t in the mood for it, so he went searching because he was sure he would find some sort of entertainment somewhere. He did live there, after all.

~*~

Louis put the disc into the DVD player and held the remote with shaky hands as he saw a title screen come up. ‘Louis and Harry’ it read and Louis’ stomach rolled. (What could it be?)

A bed came into focus and Louis could make out a figure – Harry – lying flat on his stomach.

Louis saw a figure (Oh god, was that him?) approach Harry and spread his legs wide apart.

Louis didn’t know why he continued to watch, but he knew that he probably would never get another chance for a while because he was now during one of those few times that Harry left the house.

~*~

Louis gently pushed his index finger into Harry’s hole and Harry whimpers, his stiff penis pressing against his stomach beneath him.

Louis added another figure, pushing the two in and watching Harry with a fond smile on his face.

Louis just couldn’t wait. He couldn’t be bothered readying Harry up even more, even if all he had to do was add another finger. Louis just slipped a bit of lubricant on and didn’t bother with a condom because he wanted Harry to feel him inside of him.

Louis put his member near Harry’s readied entrance, pushing the head into his hole and trying to gently push the stake in without causing Harry too much pain because they’d not had sex for a month.

Louis hit Harry’s prostate, Harry’s hips gyrated, the boy failing to hold in his cum and letting it spill all over the sheets.

Louis pulled out, coming inside Harry. “I’m going to turn the camera off. I’ve got some things I need to do without that thing watching.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

~*~

Louis watched Harry on the screen give a nod and then the screen went black.

So he and Harry were more?

It would fucking explain why the fuck Louis had the urge to give him a blowjob all the time now.

~*~

So, god had no limit to whom he does it to, or what he does to them. It’s his source of entertainment. To god, pressing these tragedies and very unexpected feelings to people was just like a good movie or a book, but a very interactive one, where you can control exactly what is happening, letting all good and evil be touched in some way.


End file.
